


Broken Promises And Fallen Dreams

by toxicxmyth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Bokuaka - Freeform, Character Death, Dark Comedy, Depression, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, daisuga - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicxmyth/pseuds/toxicxmyth
Summary: Oikawa Tooru had always been the happy friend and the one who did all of the comforting, nobody would've guessed all the hurt he was hiding deep inside of him. He had always seemed filled with joy, which is why his best-friend Iwaizumi Hajime was surprised when Oikawa had admitted his dark thoughts and depression to him. Hajime was even more shocked when Tooru admits to a suicide attempt in which Iwa has to save his life. Everything changes after that night with Oikawa having to get used to the sympathic stares and constant reassurance and Iwa-Chan has to get used to being the support that Tooru desperately needs. Except Oikawa might be a bit better at hiding his feelings than his friends might have thought.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Broken Promises And Fallen Dreams

Iwaizumi had never been so terrified in his entire life, there wasn't one time that compared to the fear he was feeling as of now. All the things in life that used to terrify him seemed like harmless incidents, and he couldn't stop the thoughts racing through his head.

He wasn't expecting to wake up to a string of texts from his best friend, admitting to his suicide attempt and only agreeing to go to the hospital voluntarily after Iwaizumi had threatened to call an ambulance.

Iwaizumi sped as fast as possible to Oikawa's house, even running some stop signs a couple of times. The only thing that mattered to him at the moment was getting to him as soon as possible. Oikawa lived fifteen minutes away which wouldn't seem too far but Hajime had no idea how long ago he'd taken those pills or what he had taken.

His heart pounded frantically against his chest, his breaths coming out sharp and shaky, and his hands shaking on the wheel as tears threatened to fall from his eyes although he refused to let them fall.

This is almost my fault, if I would've been there to answer him then this wouldn't have happened. This is going to be all my fault if he doesn't make it. As much as he wanted his mind to stop racing and trying to stop the blame from being placed on him he couldn't.

He got to Oikawa's house in five minutes, throwing the car into the park without even tapping the breaks as the engine sputtered and rocked the vehicle, but he was already out of the car and up the stairs before Hajime could even notice.

"Oikawa!'' His voice screams out, although it didn't sound like his voice. Iwaizumi had never been this frantic before.

The bedroom door was cracked open but was found to be empty as he races to the bathroom instead.  
Oikawa was sat on the floor, his knees pulled to his chest and his eyes unfocused as he shook.

"I'm sorry.'' The boy manages between loud sobs.

"Can you stand?" Iwa asks, ignoring the apologies and wanting to just get him to a hospital before it was too late.

"N-No. I'm too dizzy.'' He stammers, his breathing labored as he shakes his head.

"I'm going to pick you up, you're going to be okay.'' Iwaizumi says, quickly picking him up off the cold floor as Oikawa quickly wraps his arms around Iwa's neck the best he possibly could in his current condition.

Tooru's tears fall into Iwa-Chan's neck, his sobs louder as he hiccups, sniffing hard and not being able to control the snot that was falling from his nose and onto Iwa's shirt.

"That's so gross, I'm so gross. I'm sorry.'' He mumbles in shame, casting his eyes to the floor.

"Stop fucking apologizing!" Iwa snaps, making Oikawa flinch at his snappy tone and bite down hard on his lip.

Hajime felt bad for snapping at him, but he was so worried that he couldn't even breathe, let alone deal with his apologies.

The apologies wouldn't make him okay.

Iwa rushes to the car, luckily not tripping down the stairs as he carefully places Tooru into the passenger seat, before slamming the door shut and pulling out of the driveway before Oikawa could even gather his thoughts.

Oikawa feels as his eyes grow heavy, his stomach tightening as a sharp stabbing pain shoots throughout his body, making him gasp as his eyes squeeze shut in pain.

"H-Hajime! Fuck, it hurts!" He screams out, his hands clenching into fists so hard they turn white as his other hand reaches over to grasp Iwa's shirt, balling it tightly into his fist.

''It's okay, it's okay baby. We're about there, I'm going as fast as I can.'' Iwa says, tears finally pouring down his cheeks as his panic only intensifies, the pet name accidentally slipping past his lips.

If Oikawa wasn't in such an extreme amount of pain he would've smirked and cracked a joke that would've made Iwa blush but he couldn't.

“I’m sorry- I’m sorry. Iwa-Chan please don’t hate me. I’m sor-ahh!” He screams again, his body feeling like it was bleeding from the inside out.

“I could never hate you, bub. Hey, do you remember when we went on vacation together in eighth grade and we went to that zoo? You wanted to take home a keychain, but by the end of the day we were out of money- a-and we stole it instead and got caught by that employee but she was nice and let us go and paid for it herself..” He rambles on, trying to keep him distracted the best he could.

“Y-Y-Yeah and then-and then my dad found out and I had to mow the l-lawn for a week to pay that off.” He stammers out, trying to laugh but it came out more like a wheeze.

“We’re here, do you see the lights? It’s right after this turn. You’re going to be okay, they’re going to help you and get you out of pain. Everything is going to be okay.” Iwa says, parking the car oddly and helping Oikawa back into his arms before running to the doors, not even paying attention to cars, he’s lucky there wasn’t any at the moment.

He bursts through the automatic doors, Oikawa still gasping and screaming in pain, his eyes squeezing shut and his teeth gritting.

Iwa noticed how pale he seemed, and how his breath was coming out more irregular.

“Help me! Somebody help me, please!” He desperately screamed, rushing to the front.

“Please help him. He-He took pills and-and-“ He rambles out, tears pouring harder from his eyes this time.

“WHEEL HIM OUT A BED- HURRY!” The nurse yells to another nurse, before looking at Oikawa with worried eyes.

“We’re going to get you all taken care of, how many pills did you take?” She asks.

“T-Twenty.”

“What milligrams?”

“F-F-Five H-Hun-“

“I got you, sweetheart.” She says, writing it down on a notepad and quickly opening the door for the nurse to wheel the bed out.  
Iwa quickly lays Oikawa down on it, trying to follow them back but the other nurse shakes her head.

“I’m sorry but you’re going to have to wait out here, we’ll update you when something happens.” She says.

“B-but-“

“He’s in good hands now, we’ll take care of him.” She says, turning around quickly and starting to wheel him out.

“I-Iwa-Chan... I lo-love you. I’m s-sorry.”

“I love you too Oikawa, everything is going to be okay!” He yells as the door swings shut and lock with a click.

He sits down, burying his face in his hands and finally allowing himself to sob, his body rocking as he prays that Oikawa was going to be okay.

He knew people in the waiting room were watching him, but he really didn’t care. The only thing he cared about was being able to see Oikawa again, and not in a casket.

“Please don’t take him from me..”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The soft clicking of the hospital door made Iwa snap his eyes up in hopes that it was about Oikawa.

“Are you Tooru's friend?” The seemingly nice lady asked, as he nods and quickly stands up.

“What’s going on? Is he stable?”

“It seems he took ten-thousand milligrams of an antidepressant. He isn’t on antidepressants himself, is he?”

“No, nobody knew about his depression except for me.”

“He got his hands on some, how long has he been thinking like this?”

“I think around four months, it started out small but it started getting worse.”

“Do you know what set him off tonight?”

“No, all I know is he started texting me and telling me that he needed me. I was asleep but messaged as soon as I could.”

“And then?”

“I told him I was coming over and he told me not too. I asked if he was okay, and he said yes but I know him too well.. I asked him to promise me and he said that he couldn’t. He told me to just let him go, because he couldn’t be here any longer so I asked what he did and he admitted to taking pills, so I said I was calling an ambulance but he begged me not too and told me to bring him instead.”

“He’s very lucky that you got there when you did, and that he got here so quick. We pumped his stomach and he also threw up quite a bit. We got him stable, so he’s resting for now. We can’t give him any pain medication because not everything is out of his system, but he seems to be exhausted and half out of it still anyways. He kept asking for you, so you can go back if you’d like.”

Iwa-Chan couldn’t help the reliever tears that started to run down his cheeks, to the sudden urge to hug the nurse, so that’s exactly what he did.

“Thank you, thank you so much. You saved him.” He chokes out, as the older nurse gently rubs his back.

“That was all you, sweetheart. You’re a good friend. Don’t blame yourself for any of this, he was hurting and tried to make it stop. 

He obviously doesn’t want to die if he texted you, that’s a good sign that he doesn’t want to die but just wants all of his hurt to stop. We’ll have to keep him here for a few days to keep an eye on him and ask some questions. He may be sent to a psych ward if the doctor thinks it’s necessary, but it all depends on the evaluation. The doctor won’t be here until later on this afternoon. If you’d like to stay then I can get you a pillow and a blanket, we’ve got a recliner in the room.”

“Okay, I’m going to stay with with him. Thank you.” He says, with a tiny forced smile as she nods and unlocks the door, leading them to the room.

Iwa-Chan hesitates at the door, biting down on his lip, he didn’t know what he’d even say to Oikawa. He was mad but more scared than anything, but he knew he couldn’t blame him. Oikawa needed his support and for Iwa to assure him everything was going to be okay.

“It’ll be okay.” The nurse says, noticing his hesitation and giving his shoulder a soft squeeze. He nods, taking in a deep breath before pressing the door open.

Oikawa’s eyes lazily snap up, meeting Iwa-Chan’s gaze before quickly snapping them back down, starting to fumble with his fingers, he always did that when he was nervous.

Iwa lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, plopping down in the chair beside the bed, taking in Oikawa’s appearance fully. He had an ivy in his right arm, his eyes slightly red and exhausted, to put it simply he looked like shit.

“Iwa..I-“ Oikawa starts but cuts himself off and shakes his head.

“It’s okay, Oikawa. Everything is going to be okay, alright? We are going to get you feeling better, I promise.”

“I wasn’t thinking.. actually I take that back, I was thinking way too much and I- I tried Iwa-Chan. I promise I tried, I’m sorry I broke my promise.

“That doesn’t matter right now, what matters is that you’re okay.. What would I do without you? You’re my best friend..”

“I didn’t mean to scare you, I was being selfish. I-I’ll get better for you, I promise and this time I mean it. I just want to be happy again, pretending to be happy all the time is exhausting.”

“You don’t have to ever pretend with me, I’m sorry I- I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.”

“No-stop that. You’re not going to blame yourself. It was my fault, okay? I did what I did because I wasn’t thinking about anyone else or how they’d feel. Do not put this on yourself, I’m serious.” He says, his tone changing to a more serious one.

“Okay, Okay. I’m glad you’re still here, Oikawa-“ Iwa says, his voice cracking as tears threaten at his eyes again.

Oikawa stays silent because he wasn’t sure of what to say or do. His mind was still jumbled and his stomach still hurt so bad.

“Does anyone else know?” He finally speaks up.

“I told Suga to let the coach know, I’m not sure who else might know.”

“Are they going to send me somewhere?”

“Would you be against it? It might help you to start feeling better.”

“I’ll do anything it takes not to hurt you again.” He says simply with a shrug.

“Thank you. I know you’re trying, I’m not mad at you. You just really really scared me.”

“I scared you enough to call me baby, huh?” Oikawa says with a soft chuckle, wanting the atmosphere to be a bit brighter.

“Shut up, I literally though that could be the last time I’d see you.”

“Maybe I should try this more often then-if it makes you call me baby. It was cute.” Oikawa teases.

Iwa stiffens at him joking about trying this again, but pushes it off because at least it made him chuckle.

“How about I just call you it anyway, yeah?” Iwa asks, watching as Oikawa’s cheeks reddened.

“Whatever, dork.”

“Whatever, Shittykawa.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It had been a month since Oikawa had been inpatient in a psych-ward. Iwaizumi missed his best friend more than anything. 

He missed his phone calls, his sarcastic remarks and his harmless flirting that Iwa pretended he hated but actually loved. 

Today was the day he’d be able to see him again, he’d only been able to talk to him once and that was two weeks ago. 

He’d probably overreact and hug him, and Oikawa would probably tease him but hug him back just as hard if not harder. 

It was twenty minutes until he had to leave, and for some reason he was extremely nervous. 

Iwaizumi figets with his hand, his eyes snapping back up to the clock every few seconds. 

“Hey, it’s going to be fine. Alright?” 

His head snaps over towards Akaashi who gave him a small smile, giving his leg a soft pat. 

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Iwa mumbles, but his eyes snapped right back up to the clock. 

“Okay-Let’s just head out a bit early, yeah? I know you’ve missed him.” 

“Really? Okay, come on.” He says, jumping straight up and slipping his shoes on. 

They drove a bit slower than usual, knowing they still had to wait until five for him to be released. 

By the time they showed up there was only around four minutes left to wait, and Iwaizumi bit nervously at his nail, his other hand tapping against the door of the car. 

“Do you think it helped? Do you think he’s feeling any better?” Iwa asks, turning to look at Akaashi for a moment. 

“Maybe, maybe not. I wouldn’t get your hopes up but also don’t completely give up on the thought either. We’ll just see what happens.” 

He sighs, running his hands down his pants, his eyes snapping towards the clock. Two minutes. 

Iwa flings his seatbelt off so fast it flew back and banged against the window, he shrugged it off as he quickly jumps out of the car. His eyes darting from one doorway to the other doorway, trying to figure out which Oikawa would come from. 

He barley sees the top of brown hair walking past one of the windows, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he tries to figure out if that was Oikawa or somebody else. 

His confusion was quickly replaced with another emotion, one that he couldn’t put his finger on. 

Iwaizumi planned to race up to them like the couples did in those cliche romance movies, he’d probably twirl him around a few times and tell him how much he’d missed him. Hell maybe he’d even kiss him in the spur of the moment. 

Oikawa would tease him about it for weeks, but little did Iwa-Chan know, it was Oikawa’s way of flirting. He loved making his friend get all flustered. 

However, the events seemed to switch because before Iwa could even react to seeing his friend, Oikawa was already rushing over to him, throwing his luggage to the ground as he hops up, wrapping his legs around Iwa’s waist to hold him up, his arms wrapping around his neck as his face quickly presses into his neck.

“I missed you so much.” He mumbles, his words slightly muffled against Iwaizumi’s skin. 

He pulled away before Iwa could react, his hands grabbing onto his face and his eyes staring into his. 

“I almost forgot what your ugly ass looked like.” Oikawa teases, letting out an airy giggle. 

Iwa felt tears start to fill up in his eyes, before they slowly started to drip down his cheeks. 

“Woah-why are you crying? I was just kidding about you being ug-“ Oikawa starts to apologize, but it cut off when Iwa finally reacts, wrapping his arms back around him and pulling Oikawa’s smaller frame back against his, sniffing as he tightens his grip a tad. 

“I missed you so much more-don’t even leave me again. Please.” He finally squeaks out. 

Thirty seven days-it had been thirty-seven days since the night he almost lost his best friend, and thirty-eight days since he’d seen even the slightest of an actual smile on Oikawa’s face. 

Except now he was right here in front of him once more, without wires, or vitals needing to be checked. It was the Oikawa he loved to see, and all of this with an honest and true smile on his face when he’d cracked a joke, one that followed with the laugh Iwa loved to hear so much. 

Oikawa’s eyes widened at the amount of affection he was being shown, and at the amount of desperation laced in Iwa’s voice as he said he never wanted Oikawa again. 

If a month had hurt him this much, Oikawa couldn’t imagine what would’ve happened if his attempt had been successful, making guilt eat away at him as he nods. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

Iwa finally allowed Oikawa to pull away, as he hopped down from his grip and grabbed his luggage, before looking back up at him. 

“Well, are you ready to take me home?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later and Oikawa was back home and unpacked, the house was filled with a peaceful silence, as he finally shoved his suitcase into his wardrobe. 

“Okay, I think that’s everything.” He says with a sigh, running his fingers through his hair with a sigh before taking a seat next to Iwachan on the bed. 

“Are you sure? There isn’t anything else you need?” Iwa asks, wanting an excuse to stay a little bit longer. 

“Nope! I should be all set, thank you. You can head home now, I shouldn’t have anything else to do today.” Oikawa hums, laying back and sprawling out on his bed. 

Iwachan really didn’t want to leave Oikawa alone, he worried enough as it was with him away at therapy, but at least he knew that nothing would happen there and that he wouldn’t be alone or be able to hurt himself. He wishes he could just move in with him, or take Oikawa in himself but he couldn’t. 

“Yeah, okay.” He says, but he stays in his place, his eyes trailing about his bedroom and landing on the bathroom door, feeling like all the air was forced out of his lungs. 

“I’m okay, iwa. You don’t have to worry, okay?” Oikawa says softly, noticing his uneasiness as he gently pats Iwa’s leg. 

What if he didn’t wake up again? What if Oikawa needed him and he was too busy sleeping again? What if he couldn’t save him the next time? Would there be a next time? 

“Seriously, I’m probably just going to lay down and relax anyways. I’ll text you if I need you, okay?” 

“Can I call you when I get home?” He asks simply, wanting an excuse to have him on the line just in case. 

“Bub- seriously, I’m not going to do anything, okay? I want you to go home and try to get some rest because I know you probably didn’t sleep very well last night. I’ll get ahold of you later, okay?” 

Iwachan sighs before nodding and standing up, biting down on his lip as he starts to walk towards the doorway. 

Oikawa quickly wraps his arms around him from behind, resting his head on Iwa’s back.

“Don’t worry, okay? I got this. I’m actually feeling pretty good today. You don’t have to worry about me.” 

He nods as he turns around so he can hug Oikawa properly, holding him so tightly, as if it would be the last hug he’d ever give him again. 

“I love you.” Iwa mumbles, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment at the way he was acting. 

“Love you too, dork. Get home and get something to eat and some rest, understand me?” 

“Yes, sir.” Iwa manages to tease, a small chuckle falling from his lips as he pulls away. 

“I’ll see you around.” 

“Yeah.” 

And with that Iwachan walks out of the room, letting the door shut behind him with a soft click as he finally gets the guts to leave Oikawa alone for the first time since that dreadful and nerve wrecking night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iwaizumi didn’t remember falling asleep, but he must have dozed off for awhile because when he sat up and looked out the window it was already dark outside. 

He runs at his eyes, confusion filling through him on how he fell asleep and what time it was. 

Iwa fumbles for his phone, finding it under his covers as he yawns and swipes his finger across the screen to unlock it. 

It takes a split second for the notification to set in, before he feels his heart fall deep into his chest, his breath hitching and staying held in for a moment. 

Missed call from ShittyKawa 

“Fuck, fuck-! Of course I fell asleep.” He curses to himself, his fingers desperately clicking the screen to find the right app, before finding his contact and clicking on it quickly, pressing the phone to his ear as it rings. 

Oh god what if he- 

“Hey.” Oikawa’s familiar voice fills the silence, making him let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Hey- are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I was calling to make sure you were getting some rest, but since you missed the call I’m willing to bet you took a small nap.”

Iwaizumi sighs, stretching a bit before laying on his back once more. 

“I must have, but I don’t even remember laying down. Is your mom home yet?” 

“She isn’t, but she should be here in like a half hour or something along then.” 

“How are you feeling?”   
My  
“Fine-“ 

“What time is it? Is it late? You should get some sleep-“ 

“Iwachan-! You sound like my therapist.” Oikawa interrupts, a loud giggle falling past his lips.

Iwachan’s cheeks redden at the sweet melodic sound of Oikawa’s laughter, something he’d never admit out- loud. 

The simplest things he did drove him crazy, it didn’t matter if it was his laugh, the way he ran his fingers through the hair, the way he focused in so hard on the volleyball before hitting it at full force, his smirk, his smile, his wink, his jokes- 

Iwaizumi could go on for hours and hours about how perfect Oikawa was, but he’d never in a million years admit those feelings out loud to anybody else, those thought were meant for only Iwa.

“Hey, Iwachan? Can I talk to you about something?” Oikawa asks after a moments silence, one that happened while Iwa accidentally got stuck in his own head again. 

“Yeah, of course. What’s up?” He asks, flipping over so he was laying on his stomach, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“My therapist prescribed me some antidepressants and some anxiety pills.” 

“They did?” 

Iwaizumi didn’t think it was a very idea to give Oikawa more of what almost killed him to begin with. 

“I was wondering if you’d want to do me a favor about them.”

“Huh? What are you talking about?” 

The phone calls stays silent for a moment as Oikawa pounders over the question, wondering if it’s something he should actually ask of Iwa.

“Do you think that I could give you them to hold onto? I don’t think it’s best for me to have those, not that I want to try anything but given the situation, I don’t think it’s a very good idea. We see each other everyday anyways and I can take them at the same time, plus they only have to be taken in the morning-“ 

On the other end of the line Oikawa sighs and runs his fingers through his hair anxiously.

“Yeah, of course I will. Should I come get them tonight or?” 

“No, it’s okay. I’ll just give them to you tomorrow. I’ll be fine either way but it just seems like the best option and I trust you the most. 

“Sure, if that’s what you want to do-“ 

“I do, thanks Iwa-Chan.” 

“Ah, no worries. 

“Well you should get some sleep too,

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, goodnight.” Oikawa mimbes. 

“Good, I’m glad. Goodnight. 

“Goodnight, love you.” 

“Love you too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iwaizumi peeled his eyes open as his ringtone filled the room, letting out a groan as he turns over to his side and turns his phone around to look at the Contact 

Oikawa. 

He sits up slightly, sliding his finger across the screen and pressing it to his ear with a soft yawn. 

“Hey, what’s up?” He asks, rubbing at his eye with his free hand. 

“I’m outside your house-did you just wake up? You’re going to be late for school.” 

Iwa-Chan’s eyebrows furrow in confusion as he pulls his phone away from his ear and glances at the clock. 

“Shit- I accidentally slept in.” He groans, hopping off his bed quickly and heading to his closet. 

“I’ll go ahead and come inside then, if anything we can just use me as an excuse, yeah?” Oikawa says through the speakerphone Iwa had turned on as he slipped a shirt on. 

“Yeah, sure. The front door is unlocked.” He says, and with that the phone call ends. 

He had stayed up later than usual in case Oikawa happened to need him, he only planned to stay up an hour after he called but ended up passing out around five instead. 

Iwa quickly slips some sweatpants on, combing through his messy hair with his fingers. 

“Are you decent?” A familiar voice calls through his closed bedroom door. 

He chuckles as he rummages through his drawer for his socks, calling out a simple “yeah.” as his door squeaks open. 

“I’m pretty sure you’ve never been late to class once in your entire life, did you stay up all night?” Oikawa asks, taking a seat on his bed. 

“Uh- I think I passed out around five or something, I don’t know. It doesn’t matter.” He mutters, looking in his closet for his shoes. 

“Are those your shoes over there?” 

He turns around quickly to look, nodding as he slips them on his feet and grabs his bag from his doorknob. 

“I think that’s the fastest I’ve ever gotten ready in my life- are you ready?” He asks, looking over at Oikawa as he nods and jumps up off the bed. 

They rush out to the car as Oikawa slides into the driver's seat and Iwa-Chan slides into the passengers seat, before they quickly take off towards the high-school. 

Oikawa’s bluetooth was blasting through the speakers, Britney Spears songs filling the car as Iwa-Chan chuckles and looks over at him. 

“I can’t believe you’re so obsessed with Britney Spears, her music isn’t even that good.’’ He teases. 

“With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?’’ Oikawa sings on the top of his lungs, turning up the music to tune Iwa out. 

Iwa-Chan chuckles at his friend, his eyes lightening up at how relaxed he looked, his eyes bright and a smile on his face as he continued to sneak glances over at Iwaizumi every-time he belted out the chorus again until the song ended. 

Finally after a couple songs playing out the same way they arrived at the school. 

“I’ll see you after school okay?” Oikawa asks, looking over at Iwa.

“Alright, but if you need anything just shoot me a text. I gotta help the Chem teacher with some supplies all the way near the gym so do you wanna just meet in the gym like ten after the bell rings?” 

“Got it, don’t worry okay? I’ll be alright.” He says, giving his shoulder a squeeze before hurrying off to class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day seemed to go by slow but fast at the same time, once the bell rang Oikawa was glad it was over. He could barley concentrate as it was, the other students eyes on him made him nervous.

He was usually pretty popular at his school, but now it felt more like he was an outcast. Everyone walked around him like he was glass, complete strangers coming up and saying they were there for him, teachers all giving him extensions on his assignments and homework. Oikawa just wanted things to go back to the way they were. 

Oikawa did a good job at hiding his feelings for the majority of his life, masking them with sarcasm and jokes, but now the secret was out. 

He walked to his locker, quickly shoving his books inside before grabbing his bag, his thoughts taking up some time so it was time to meet Iwaizumi in the gym. 

The hallways were mostly empty, everyone has already left for the day, the students tended to rush out of school as fast as they could one the bell rang-

He pressed the door open, walking into the gym and about jumping out of his skin when he sees how many people are in there. 

There were several of his friends, even some of the people he considered a friend from other schools. How had they gotten here so fast anyways?

Oikawa felt like he was the lead of a movie or something, every pair of eyes stared into his soul, but everyone was dead silent. 

“Why are you guys acting like I almost died or something-oh wait.” Oikawa finally speaks up, wanting to break the awkward silence and stares. 

“Oikawa..” A familiar voice calls out, finally getting everyone to speak.

His eyes darted around to find the person who had said his name, their eyes finally meeting as Oikawa took off towards them quickly, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

“Hey, Suga.” He mumbles. 

Everyone finally starts to react after that, pulling him into another hug or patting his back, some giving him words of encouragement. 

He felt himself start to tear up at all the attention that was on him, finally feeling the love that his friends had for him. 

Oikawa was selfish for almost hurting them, but he was more upset that he’d hurt Iwa-chan in a completely different way. 

They all spent an hour talking and catching up, but Iwaizumi started to speak from amongst the crowd.

“We should get going.” 

Oikawa nodded as he quickly said goodbye to everyone, before following Iwa-Chan out of the gym and to the parking lot.

“Thanks for doing that, Iwa-Chan. I think I really needed to see them all.” He says softly, as he slides into the passengers seat. 

“Yeah, they were all really wanting to see you so I figured that was the best way to make it happen.” Iwaizumi says, starting up the engine and pulling away from the school. 

“Do you want to come over for a little bit?” Oikawa asked Iwa-Chan, feeling like they should spend some time together. 

“Yeah, sure.” Iwaizumi says with a small smile, continuing towards Oikawa’s house.


End file.
